Nashi's Journal
by ALilyPadForever
Summary: When Natsu leaves to find Igneel, he doesn't come back. He is presumed to be dead. 9 years later, Nashi leaves home to find her father. With the help of her new friend, will she find her dad, or is he really gone? OC
1. Sayonara, Natsu

**Started a new fanfic, I hope you guys like this one. I planned ahead, so hopefully, there'll be no writer's block getting in the way. This chapter is short, but there will be normal sized chapters next. Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Lucy asked her husband anxiously, creasing her delicate eyebrows.

"It might be really Igneel this time. I can't let even one chance escape."

"You're not taking Happy with you?"

"Nashi seems to really like him." Natsu laughed, a sound that brought comfort so many times to her in the past. Indeed, their daughter was curled up in her bed, hugging Happy, who was fast asleep.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Natsu kissed her on the forehead gently. Heaving his bag over his shoulder, he walked away from their home, waving goodbye without looking back.

* * *

Hi. My name is Nashi Dragneel, and I'm a Second Fire Dragon Slayer. I have a pink Fairy Tail stamp on my left hand. I'm 15 years old, and I live with my mom and our cat, Happy. My mom says I act like my dad. He left us 9 years ago, presumably in search of his dad, a dragon. I told her I'm too old to believe in Fairy Tales, but she promises its all true.

I don't remember him much, seeing that I was 6 years old at the time. What I do remember, is my mom crying and worrying because he didn't come back, not even after a week.

Slowly, the weeks turned into months, and then years. The guild we are in, Fairy Tail, supported her in the dreadful first weeks. My dad is thought to be dead.

I don't think so. If he's half the mage people told me he is, he'll come back. Someday. But, you see, I can't wait around for someday.

I'll find him myself.

* * *

Quietly, I tiptoed down to the living room, leaving a sealed letter directly on the coffee table, where no one can possibly miss it. I know the words by heart, after rewriting it a dozen times.

_Mom,_

_I've left to go find Dad. Please don't worry about me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you in person, but I figured you wouldn't let me go if I told you beforehand. I won't be like Dad, I'll be back. After all, I have a good luck charm, don't I?_

_Love,_

_Nashi_

I could feel tears pooling at the corners of my eyes at the prospect of leaving home. Wiping them away, I grabbed my supply bag and walked out the front door.


	2. Crocus and Kyle

**I'm sorry! I haven't uploaded in such a long time! I was dealing with school, and family, so I didn't have time! I know this chapter is short, but don't worry, I won't take such a long time with the next one.**

**Some credit goes to my editor:WoodingeCobra she writes fanfics about the Percy Jackson series on her account, but she's fairly new. **

**Anyways, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

As I stepped off the train, I was hit immediately with a strong scent of flowers. I inhaled deeply, liking the smell. I was in Crocus.

It was a beautiful town. Flowers bloomed everywhere and the castle of the Fiore family was hard to miss.

However, I didn't come here to go sightseeing. My mom once told me that my father went to Crocus upon hearing rumor of a fire breathing dragon. I always wondered how a dragon would fit with civilization. Apparently, dragons showed up before in Crocus. She always smiled as she told me the story of Fairy Tail's first successful Grand Magic Games.

I stopped walking, now in front of a huge stadium. It was colossal. The four statues were 50 feet tall, and repairs were underway from the last Grand Magic Games. The telltale marks of magic lined the arena. A whole chunk of rock was broken off of a wall. Stepping inside the huge gateway, I hear someone yell.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?"

Turning around I expected to find a guard, but it was a boy, maybe about my age. He had light gray hair, and a scowl on his face.

"I was just looking around. Besides, what are you doing in here, then?"

"I come here all the time, pinky." He said matter-of-factly.

I bristled.

"Pinky? I have a name, you old geezer."

"Geezer? Hey, don't insult my hair!" He patted his gray hair and looked at me reproachfully.

"You started it."

To my surprise, he grinned.

"Alright, alright, I guess I did start it. Sorry. So, what's your real name?"

"Nashi."

"I'm Kyle."

My stomach growled. I hadn't realised that I haven't ate since last night. I couldn't eat anything on the train, because of my slight nausea.

"Okay, Kyle. Where's the nearest restaurant? I'm hungry." He raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"I'll show you, follow me."

* * *

Kyle stared at me while I ate. I suppose it could have been considered creepy, but I think it had to do with the fact that I was on my fourth meal. And counting.

Wiping my mouth, I asked, "I told you my reason, so what was your reason to be in the stadium?"

"I go there all the time, because I want to someday win the Grand Magic Games."

"Hmm… Are you in a guild?"

"No. But you're a Fairy, aren't you?" He said, pointing to my left hand.

"Yeah. I'm kind of a runaway at the moment, though."

"Oh." Kyle didn't pry, which I was thankful for.

"What kind of magic do you have? I mean, you want to join a guild, right?" I asked.

He smiled, like he loved this question or something.

"Oh, its-" Kyle was interrupted by a pair of guys who were talking. Very loudly.

"Did you hear? That legendary Magic Instructor's house was burned down."

"Seriously? I heard he can teach any kind of magic. Isn't his house the one in the forest?"

"Yeah, man."

I scowled at them as they walked by. Way to interrupt the conversation we were having. I turned back to Kyle, but his face was dazed, like he got hit in the head with a shovel.

Finally, he said, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"About the Magic Instructor!"

"Yeah. So?"

Kyle looked at me like I suddenly sprouted two heads. "Lets go there! Maybe he can teach us something!"

I was skeptical. "I don't know…. It could be a trap for wizards. Plus, I'm kind of in a hurry…"

"It'll only take a few hours, come on!" Laying a few Jewels on the table, he pulled my wrist and practically dragged me out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Kyle! Geez, this guy….." I struggled to keep up with him. I was never very good at running, since I would always prefer to read a book at home than go outside and run.

By the time we reached the city outskirts, I could smell smoke coming from the forest.

"Oi, is that coming from the Magic Instructor's house?" I asked.

"I don't know….."

"Well, that's a clue." I pointed to the tower of smoke coming from a cottage.

"Lets go."


	3. The Magic Instructor

**BAM! Two chapters in two days! I stayed up all night to finish this!**

**Credit goes to my editor: WoodingeCobra for being awesome.**

* * *

Several trees had caught fire already. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant in the midst of my element, but I could see Kyle was uncomfortable.

"How are you not sweating? It's sweltering out here!" He demanded.

I looked at him in surprise. "Oh… I guess I never told you. Fire is my element, so I'm not bothered by it."

I suppose it was hard to breathe for him with all this smoke around.

"Not...fair…"

I almost laughed, if it weren't for the strange smell of the smoke. It smelled too sickly sweet. I didn't realise it was dangerous until my consciousness started slipping away. My knees buckled, and I heard a thud beside me, which was Kyle. Aw crap, was my last thought before I blacked out.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I got an instant headache. It was like a hangover from a Fairy Tail party that I was never allowed to drink at, but I once did anyways. I noticed that I drool when I get knocked out by poisonous smoke. Ew. The worst part was that I couldn't even wipe it away, because my hands were bound by ropes. I was in a dingy room with a single hanging lightbulb with a lacrima powering it, but just barely. A iron bolted door with a lock on it stood at one side. In other words, it was the ideal hostage/prisoner cage.

"Nashi?" A quiet voice called out to me.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah. I think my ropes are magic." His voice sounded depressed, and I felt sorry for the guy. This was probably not the highlight of his day.

"Let me try." I concentrated, and found that I could summon fire perfectly fine. Honestly, I felt a little offended. The people who captured us were sexist pigs who didn't bother to tie a girl up with magic ropes. Nooo, I get regular ones. Yeah, I know, that sounds really weird. Lighting the rope on fire, I stood up and easily shook the thing off.

I carefully broke Kyle's rope with a lit fingertip, while he tried his best not to look terrified. It took all my patience not to just light the whole thing, but non-second-fire-dragon-slayers burn. When the task was done, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Geez, I wasn't going to burn you."

"Sorry, I know."

I smiled, and said, "Okay. Let's go kick some kidnapper butt."

I looked around, but there were no materials to break the door. Sighing, I saw only one way to get out of this room. Fire consumed my fist, and I punched the door open. Luckily, it didn't hurt that bad.

"How did you…?" Kyle stared at the broken door, which was hanging from one hinge.

I shrugged and said, "Second Fire Dragon Slayer. It comes with the hair." Okay, the last part about the hair might have not been true.

"So, you can eat and breathe fire and all that?"

"No, at least, not the eating part." I found that out the hard way. Once, my dad tried to convince me to eat it. I scorched my tongue, and my mom was freaking out.

We ran through the hallways, apparently in some kind of building. It was way too spacious to be in the middle of a forest. There were no windows, so we didn't know if it was morning or night. Rounding a corner, I almost ran straight into this fat man.

"Hey, what are you punks doing, get back to your positions!" He barked at us.

Kyle opened his mouth to argue, but I nudged him in the arm with my elbow.

"Of course, sir, we were guarding the Magic Instructor, but it seems that we have gotten lost in this large building." It was all-or-nothing, either they actually did capture the Magic Instructor, or nonsense was falling from my mouth.

He glared at us suspiciously, and we put on our best serious expression.

Muttering something about stupid help, he yelled, "Don't you have a map? I issued those to every worker!"

I flinched at his flying spittle.

"But, you see, sir, we are new here, so we have not received a map yet." Kyle said.

The guy half-looked like he was going to believe us, when a goon ran up and yelled, "Sir! The prisoners we captured are gone! They have escaped their room!"

I silenced him with a kick to the face.

Of course, the boss guy pulled out a knife and waved it threateningly.

His face was turning an ugly shade of red, possibly embarrassed that we almost tricked him.

"Alright, you little shits. You go back to your room, and you don't have to be stabbed with a knife."

"No thanks, boss man. I didn't care for your room service." I spat.

He charged forward, knife raised, but Kyle touched his arm as he rushed at me, and Boss Man fell like a rock. I watched in surprise as he struggled to get up, and was crushed by his own weight.

"Nice job. So, this is your magic?" I asked.

"Yeah. Density magic. I increased his density, and his weight tripled."

"Not much of a thinker, is he? Planning to fight two wizards with only a knife." I commented, while Boss Man glared up at me and cussed.

"Do we just leave him here like this forever?"

"No, the magic should wear off in about 30 minutes."

"We have to find the Magic Instructor. He's here somewhere."

* * *

It took a long time to find the room that the Magic Instructor was imprisoned in. The building was nearly empty, since all the goons fled after their boss was taken down. The Magic Instructor himself was a little old man, with white hair. He didn't look like a type of person to aggravate anyone into kidnapping him.

He introduced himself as Magord, and invited us to his cottage, which hadn't been damaged much because of the fire. It turns out he was captured, taken to the building and interrogated on magic.

Magord served us some tea, and Kyle asked, "Can you teach me-"

He was cut off as Magord spoke to me. "You have a magic, yes? Dragon Slaying. You were born with that magic. You have plenty of magic power to boost, so you have the capability to learn another type of magic."

I was stunned.

"Really? Any kind of-"

I was interrupted.

"Yes. Any kind of magic you have enough will to learn." He answered.

"How would I-"

"You don't have to choose now. You feel content with your Dragon Slaying magic. You do not have enough will to learn another magic."

I was beginning to get irritated because of his interrupting and all his 'you's.

Kyle spoke up. "Well, thats her, but what about-"

"You? You have Density magic. Not much to teach there. Density magic is all about manipulating the atoms in a physical thing. Perhaps, you might be able to learn to dissolve or create them, but not by me."

Just like that, he shooed us away like pigeons. _Thanks for saving me, nice chat, bye._

I could see that Kyle was disappointed at Magord's answer. We returned to the city, and by the time we set foot on Crocus, the sun was setting. I rummaged through my bag, only to find that they had stolen all my Jewels.

How am I going to sleep tonight? I don't like sleeping on benches!


	4. Stupid Spring Ball

**I'm back! Sorry I took such a long time! This chapter is kind of a build up for the next one, but I'll try my best to post sooner! **

* * *

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" I yelled at Kyle.

He plugged his ears with his fingers before replying, "Relax!"

"NO FOOD MONEY!" I shook my empty wallet disbelievingly. I took almost all of the money I saved up on quests. Now, it's all gone….

"It's okay! I know where we can find jobs to do for Jewels."

"NOO- Wait, really?!"

******************************* meep **************

Kyle led me to a huge billboard not unlike the one in Fairy Tail. Multicolored paper requests covered the billboard like a 'Please Help' rainbow. Most of the requests were odd jobs, and only a handful of them required magic. Unlike the guild billboard, these jobs were only limited to Crocus.

"Oh! How about this one, Nashi?" He handed me a request. It said:

We need help guarding the Spring Ball that takes place tonight.

Meet me at the front entrance of the Fiore Castle at 8:00 p.m. sharp.

Wizards preferred.

- Head Royal Guard

Reward: 200,000 Jewels

"Perfect! So, whats this 'Spring Ball'?" I asked.

"It's this annual event that goes on in the castle. A bunch of rich people show up, so I guess it would be tempting for a person to rob someone there."

"Oh."

When we reached the castle at 8, we were greeted with a scowl.

(I had to starve for 3 hours!)

"Oh good. You're here." The guard looked insanely grumpy.

He squinted at us, like he had trouble seeing. "Aren't you two just kids?"

"Yup. What do we need to do, dude- I mean, SIR…?"

He stared at me suspiciously, as if he caught on to what I was about to call him.

Finally, he moved on to answer my question. "All you have to do is disguise yourselves as wealthy civilians and see if anyone in there is a burglar, understand?"

"So basically, you want us to sneak in and spy on people?" I asked.

His face turned a shade of red. "Do you want this job or not?" The guard demanded.

"Of course! We would be happy to do it." Kyle intervened quickly. He shot me a look that said _come on, just go with it._

I shrugged. "Alright."

"First, you guys need to change. The clothes you're wearing now aren't appropriate."

I looked down at my outfit. A long sleeved shirt, shorts, and a pair of boots. I didn't think it was that bad. I suppose for a fancy shmancy ball/party it was. I had a feeling that this particular party was not going to be like a Fairy Tail party, where you could show up in your pajamas and no one would care. Hell, you could show up in your underwear.

"Uh, I don't have anything suitable."

"Me neither."

"Use this." The guy tossed a half lacrima stuck on a brightly colored piece of wood. It was a magic item, and it looked rather cheap, something you could get for 5,000 Jewels.

"It's a 'special occasion dresswear fashion magic'." Kyle read out loud.

Why does he have something like that? I wondered.

When he slid his thumb over the lacrima, Kyle's clothes changed. I'm not going to say that it shined and sparkled before the change (thats exactly what happened) but to his credit, I think the lacrima was mainly designed for girls. Much to my disappointment (and relief), he wasn't magicked into a dress. Kyle's ears were turning red. Poor guy was just surrounded by sparkles, like a princess transformation or something. On the bright side, he was in a suit.

Kyle pushed the lacrima into my hands, like he didn't want to touch it anymore.

"Your turn."

I shrugged and passed my thumb over the smooth surface.

What did it feel like? It felt like a tube made of cloth was suffocating me for a second (And yes, there were sparkles). When it all ended, I was in a pink, frilly, puffy dress. That's not all. To add to my disgusting outfit, it came with point, pink shoes that were way too small by the way. I eyed the ground as I considered going barefoot. Kyle was occupied trying to not laugh.

"Well, at least it matches your hair." He wore a face of amusement.

"Shut up! Lets just go already." Man, this dress was heavy.

Kicking off the shoes, I asked, "Can I go home now?" to no one in particular. I was joking of course, but there was no answer.

* * *

**I bet you know who shows up in their underwear at Fairy Tail. Nashi wouldn't really go back home, but I thought a joke was better than what I previously had.**


	5. Undercover

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, I got caught up reading the Divergent series. Don't spoil anything please! I'm about halfway into the second book.**

* * *

As we walked in, we couldn't help but stare at the castle. Huge chandeliers decorated the elaborate ceiling and candles on wicks floated everywhere, just above everyone's heads. Most importantly, there were about a hundred buffet tables lined with delicious smelling food. The only bad thing about this was that these people marinated in so much perfume that it felt like my nose was going to fall off.

Pinching my nose shut, I turned to Kyle. "Ugh. This smells worse than that poisonous gas."

He half-smiles at me, and then whispers, "We should split up. Cover more people."

I nod, and we go separate directions. He goes over to a group of middle aged men, and I head over to the food.

As I was filling my plate, I noticed I was the only one alone. Never in all my 15 years of life have I felt so out-of-place. I supposed that was a good thing.

"Hellllooo!" A squeaky, high-pitched voice snapped me out of my thoughts and food.

A clique of girls in perfect formation approached me. I had to resist the urge to shove tissues up my nose to block the stench of perfume. Their hair was piled up on their heads and they wore expensive jewelry. They couldn't have been more than 18 years old, but they smeared on so much makeup, they looked about 30.

"Hi." I accidentally spit flecks of food because my mouth was full. Hey, you don't talk to a person when they're eating. You're in the splash zone. Don't these girls know feasting etiquette?

The girl in the front (possibly their ringleader) scrunched up her nose ever so slightly at me. Probably that girl had no one spit food before in front of her.

"I love your dress." She said sweetly. _I don't_. Also, the way she said that kinda sounded like a snake hissing. Injected with poison.

"Thanks." I replied.

The girl on the right tilted her head and said, "You look a little young to be here alone."

"Yeah, well…" I didn't get why they were talking me. Did they want to fight or something?

"We were just wondering… Are you-"

"Are you a commoner?" The girl on the left interrupted. Apparently that was a mistake, since she cowered from the glare of the head girl.

I think they decided to drop the nice act then, because she said, "You eat like one. You smell like one."

I knew I smelled perfectly fine. A dragon's nose or at least, half a dragon's nose is way more reliable than a human's. I don't know how 'commoners' eat, but if they eat like how guys eat at Fairy Tail, I think thats an insult. Have you ever seen someone eat a cooked turkey in one bite? I don't recommend it. Looking back now, I think they were dared to, but the results weren't pretty.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"OMG yes! You eat like a pig."

"Totally! What are you doing here?" She shrieked.

It was at this part that I wanted to burn someone. Kyle ran up at that point.

"Nashi! Did you find anything?"

Go away, Kyle. I want to set fire to their ridiculous hair. He noticed my murderous look and started to drag me away with the girls laughing behind us.

"What are you doing?" He scolded.

"I was eating, then those bitches came up and insulted me! So I was getting ready to fry one of 'em." I said defensively.

"We're here to catch thieves, not fight girls with crappy attitudes."

"We can do both."

"Wha-No! Look, just forget them. Let's finish this job and book an inn."

"Okay. But if I see them again, can I punch them?"

"No."

"Can I punch _one_ of them?"

"No."

"Fine!" I puffed out my cheeks in frustration.

"Now go and catch a burglar like a good girl." He tried to put on a stern face but failed miserably.

I turned in a complete 180 and looked around as I walked. I actually did see those girls again, but I held true to my promise and avoided them. Damn it. As much as I would _love_ to introduce those girls to my fist, as Kyle pointed out, I have a job to do. I didn't have to search very much. Right after, a woman screamed. She fumbled around in her dainty little purse and her gloved hands came up with nothing.

"I was robbed! Robbed!" She wailed.

Guards were dispatched to calm her down, and the relaxed, lofty atmosphere of the ballroom turned into a tense, freaked out one. Watching everyone carefully, just one person stood out. The Head Guard. He wasn't helping the civilians or doing anything for that matter. He stood there, and I saw him slip something into the pocket of his uniform. Deeming this as completely suspicious, I followed the guy. He shoved past many people, which was not only rude, but it was a very uncharacteristic thing to do if you're the head of a royal squadron.

"Hey." I grabbed his shoulder.

He screamed, which made me wince at the shrill sound. Clutching his chest, the guard sputtered, "What are you doing?! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?"

I scowled. "What are _you_ doing? What did you put in your pocket?"

There was a moment of silence before he answered.

"Are you accusing me of stealing?" The guard's mouth was set into a thin line.

"Yes."

He whipped out a gun that was attached to his holster before. Now its barrel pointed at my face.

* * *

**I think the characters might be a little confusing, so I'll explain.  
**

**Nashi is a Second Fire Dragon Slayer, which is basically the Fourth Generation, the sons or daughters of First Generations. She can't eat fire or any other element like Natsu can, but she isn't affected by the flames. She has pink hair, like Natsu, and brown eyes like Lucy.**

**Kyle has light gray hair, and dark blue eyes. His magic is density magic, which can increase the weight of an object or living being. More advanced users might be able to compress or expand the object, but Kyle's magic level isn't quite up to that level yet.**


End file.
